


Fidati

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sirena dai capelli arancioni [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Zoro aiuta Nami a salvarsi.Fandom: One PieceZo/Nami.*FanFiction partecipante alla "Phobos' Challange" indetta dal Forum Fairy Piece*.Prompt: Acrofobia: paura delle altezze e dei luoghi elevati
Relationships: Nami/Roronoa Zoro
Series: Sirena dai capelli arancioni [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1034423
Kudos: 3





	Fidati

Fidati

“Tranquilla, sono qui. Ora inspira ed espira un paio di volte” disse Zoro. Si piegò in avanti il più possibile, premendo lo sterno contro il bordo del burrone. Le rocce gli stavano graffiando la pelle, facendogli sanguinare anche le braccia.

“Non ci riesco!” gridò Nami. Si trovava sotto di lui, in piedi su una sporgenza della roccia.

“Prendi la mia mano” la pregò Zoro, tentando di afferrarla. Le braccia non arrivavano abbastanza in basso e la roccia sotto la navigatrice si stava consumando.

< Non guardare giù! Non guardare giù! Dannazione, è inutile ripeterlo, tanto l’ho già fatto > pensò Nami.

“N-non ci riesco… Devo avvicinarmi troppo al bordo… Ho le vertigini e mi gira tutto. Ti prego!” supplicò.

Zoro le disse “Nami devi fidarti. Sporgiti un po’, mettiti sulle punte, e prendi le mie mani”. I suoi muscoli in tensione, la fascetta nera ben visibile sul braccio.

“Lo vuoi capire che non ci riesco?! Mi sento gelata e vedo tutto sfocato! Non finisce mai tutto questo” gemette Nami. Le tempie le pulsavano e il sudore freddo le scivolava lungo le spalle. I lunghi capelli arancioni e vaporosi erano sporchi di polvere e terra, e le ricadevano sul corpo flessuoso.

Zoro ringhiò: “Nami, io non sono il capitano, io non mi allungo”. Il suo corpo era teso per lo sforzo e un rivolo di sudore scivolò sul suo occhio chiuso.

“Dannazione!” gridò Nami. Cercò di allungare le braccia. “DANNAZIONE!” sbraitò. Un’ondata di panico la fece aggrappare nuovamente alle rocce davanti a sé con le mani, non riuscendo a trovare un appiglio resistente alla stretta delle sue dita.

“Senti, pensa di starti allungando verso un tesoro. Se le mie mani non ti allettano, pensa che sia oro” implorò Zoro. Le sue dita formicolavano.

Nami biascicò: “Non ho mai detto che le tue mani non mi allettano. Solo che io… ecco…”. Lacrime le rigarono il viso. “Ho paura” gemette.

Zoro cercò di mantenere una voce calda: “Ci credo, ma le lacrime rischiano di oscurarti la visuale. Concentrati”. Le sue spade erano abbandonate alle sue spalle. < Non ci voleva proprio che il ponte di legno ci abbandonasse all’ultimo. Ci siamo salvati per miracolo, ma lei non è in grado di scalare come me > pensò.

“I-io… Ho sviluppato questa fobia da piccola, cadendo da un albero. So che è una scemenza” raccontò Nami con voce pigolante.

Zoro sospirò pesantemente.

“In questo momento penso di starla sviluppando anche io. Nami, prendi le mie mani, così posso tirarti su. Non so quanto reggerà ancora quello spuntone di roccia” le ricordò.

Nami ululò: “Non so nemmeno come ci siamo finiti in tutto questo!”

“La prossima volta che siamo in fuga non seguirmi. Io tendo a perdermi e a ritrovarmi in posti assurdi” le disse Zoro.

“Sì, lo so, ma quando un pazzo t’insegue tendi a non ricordartelo” mormorò Nami. Si allungò, cercando di afferrare le mani di lui.

“Prendi le mie mani e lasciati salvare” la implorò Zoro.

“V-va bene…” mormorò Nami. Si alzò sulle punte, lo sfiorò e fece un saltello.

“Stringiti” ordinò secco Zoro, afferrando le mani di lei nelle proprie.

“Sono troppo sudate! Ora scivolerò e cadrò! Mi sembra che la vertigine mi stia divorando.

NON VOGLIO MORIRE!”. Nami iniziò a gridare, scalciando.

“Tieniti e non morirai. Te lo giuro!” gridò Zoro.

“Mi sto tenendo” ringhiò Nami, cercando di aggrapparsi alle mani di lui.

“Non muoverti così, ferma con le gambe. Ecco, così. Sì, ti tengo, ti sto portando su” ordinò Zoro.

Nami obbedì. I segni delle sue unghie erano rimasti nella carne di lui.

“Tra poco il cuore mi farà esplodere la cassa toracica” gemette.

“Non esagerare. Ecco, sei in salvo” disse Zoro, riuscendo a portarla su.

Nami rimase seduta per terra, mentre l’altro si alzava.

“Mi ci sentirò solo quando mi avrai portata in un posto abbastanza lontano da qui” mugolò.

“Contaci” promise Zoro.

Nami si alzò a sua volta.

“Zoro, tra l’altro…”. Iniziò a dire.

Zoro allargò le braccia, dicendole: “Se vuoi un tesoro vero puoi scordartelo. Lo sai che non ho soldo”.

“No, non quello. Posso usufruire delle tue braccia anche quando dovrò affrontare altezze per gli altri ridicole?” chiese la navigatrice.

Zoro l’abbracciò.

“Puoi usufruire di tutto me ogni volta che vuoi. Andiamo” disse, conducendola con sé.

Nami arrossì.


End file.
